cutlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Biomancy
The power of biomancy allows mages to shape and twist the matter and forms of animals, including humans. With it, they are able to alter physical features, mold bone, alter organs, and manipulate blood. However, it is limited in that biomancy cannot create more organic material, thus requiring more flesh to be provided in order to add more material than a body has. Powers Minor Powers Command The Flow: By gaining skin to skin contact, a mage is able to manipulate the flow of blood throughout the subjects body, so long as touch and concentration is maintained. This can allow them to staunch wounds by forcing the blood to coagulate, or even simply willing it to remain in the body. However, they could also cause extreme damage by forcing blood vessels to burst, or clogging a vein and preventing blood flow. Numbness: With a touch, a biomancer can numb the nerves within a person's body, rendering them immune to pain, but also unable to feel most touch sensations. Seal Wound: With this ability, a mage is able to, with a touch, close a bleeding cut. By dragging their hand across someone's skin and over a bleeding wound, they are able to divert a layer of skin to cover it and seal it shut, in order to prevent excessive bleeding. This does not completely heal the wound, but only gives it a thin covering, which might be broken with excessive movement. Skincraft: By making contact with another individual's skin, a mage is able to alter its shape, texture, and color, so long as they have sufficient material to work with. With it, they are able to shape the outer parts of the body, allowing them to alter facial features, tighten loose skin, grow or remove hair, and raise or lower melanin levels as they please. This can also be used for more lethal means, allowing them to seal off nostrils and remove the mouth, thereby suffocating a victim. Lesser Powers Alight Nerves: With a touch, a biomancer may raise the sensitivity of a creature's nerves to extreme levels, making it so the slightest sensation will inflict excruciating pain upon them. Fleshcraft: A more advanced version of skincraft, this ability allows a mage to alter deeper and more complex aspects of the body. With this ability, they might reshape the vocal cords to alter someone's voice, convert fat to muscle or muscle to fat, thereby allowing them to turn a flabby lard into a toned god. However, fleshcraft holds a darker side, allowing the user to monstrously deform their subject if they so choose. Force Sustenance: With this ability, a biomancer may keep part of a body, such as an organ or limb, from being subjected to death or decay, allowing them to transplant organs with naught but their own hands. This ability functions as long as they are in contact with the body part, and draws upon the users own life force. The more healthy and vigorous the biomancer, the longer they will be able to preserve the body part. Part Flesh: With this ability, a mage is able to move their hands and fingers through another person's soft tissues as if they were made of jelly. This allows the mage to use their own fingers as knives, effortlessly cutting and stabbing through flesh, or reaching into a body and pulling out an organ. Sanguine Venom: Biomancers are able to manipulate the properties of any blood they touch, including their own. They are able to turn it into paralytic, sedative, or lethal venoms, or cause it to become caustic acid, enabling them to use their own blood as a weapon. Major Powers Bonecraft: With this advanced version of fleshcraft, a mage is able to shape bone and other such material like clay. This allows users to create horns, bone spikes, or if they so chose, simply shape the bones to push through their victim's bodies with a touch, allowing them to inflict horrific tortures. Red Cauldron: A more advanced version of Command the Flow, Red Cauldron allows for a biomancer to control another person's blood from a short distance, usually ten to twenty feet. Furthermore, their control over it is increased, allowing them to use blood to crush organs, break bones, or to raise or lower its temperature, so that a target's blood can be boiled or frozen. Greater Powers Organcraft: With this pinnacle of Fleshcraft, mages are able to alter complex organs, such as livers, hearts, or even eyes. This allows them to turn human eyes into ones like those of a feline, granting them increased vision, or to strengthen a failing liver. It also allows them to grow or shrink organs as needed. Higher Powers Bloodform: With this legendary ability, a mage may transform their entire body into sentient blood. They have complete and utter control over every drop of their liquid form, and can shape themselves however they please. This allows them to force themselves through cracks or burst through bodies. Furthermore, any other blood they come in contact with can be added to their form. This form can be maintained indefinitely, so long as the user maintains their concentration. However, if it is completely dispersed or evaporated, the mage casting the Bloodform spell will die. Rituals Minor Rituals Flesh to Pulp: A biomancer first requires a fresh corpse. Then, they must drip some of their own blood onto it, whilst chanting the necessary phrase and channeling magical energy into the body. This will cause all organic material excepting the skeleton to slough away. Skin, organs, and tendons all melt from the body, forming a pool of bloody viscera, which can be then easily molded by the biomancer into any shape their level of expertise allows them to. This substance can be converted into any other biological material without the usual resistance, so long as the biomancer is able to shape the material the substance is being turned into. Category:Magic